Fly With Me
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco does not want to go this stupid halloween party. But the mention of Harry's outfit may change his mind...  written for hd seasons 13 smutty nights of Halloween challenge  one-shot.sex.slash.H/D.non-epilogue compliant.


**Title:**Fly with Me  
**Summary:**Draco does _not_ want to go this stupid halloween party. But the mention of Harry's outfit may change his mind...  
**Author: **bleedforyou**  
Prompt: **Forbidden Forest, shivering  
**Word Count:**2,296  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning:**sex. slash.  
**Author Notes: **Only 45% of this was edited by _aj-socks_, but due to time scheduling, the rest is unedited, so sorry for the mistakes :)

Comments=3

* * *

"No. No. No. I mean, just—NO." Draco shook his head. "I will die before I let that happen."

"Draco, don't you think you're overreacting? Just a bit?" Blaise raised an eyebrow over the Daily Prophet at his best friend.

"I am _not _overreacting! A party in the forbidden forest? At Midnight? On Halloween? That's as stupid as…as…color-charming my hair. And that would be bloody ridiculous."

Draco shook his head yet again and looked up at the great hall's ceiling, wondering how horrible the idea was. How could Blaise even suggest it? As his eyes traveled from the ceiling towards the Gryffindor table his gaze caught startling green eyes.

"It's not even that big of a deal, and the Gryffindors will be there to save you if anything happens…"

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco said, looking away from the dark haired boy who was still staring at him even as he resumed eating his breakfast. "It's not going to work. McGonnogall would never—"

"Except she already approved it," Blaise smirked in a remarkably Malfoy-like way. The git.

"What?" Draco snarled. "You asked her without _my_ approval? _I'm _Head Boy! You can't just—"

"I can if the Head Girl approves. And she did," Blaise shrugged, glimpsing at Hermione then back at his newspaper.

"You are the most insufferable—"

"Oh save it for Potter, we all know you need lots of energy for him."

"Blaise!" Draco clenched his teeth and glared at the boy. "For the _last_ time, Potter and I are _NOT _dating! We've become kind of friendlywith each other, but that does _not_ mean he likes me. Or anything like that."

"Right. You keep telling yourself that, Draco." Blaise rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "Make sure you wear something sexy for the party. Perfect night for you and Potter to finally get some."

"You—" Draco started, but Blaise was already walking away. His eyes flicked back towards the Gryffindor table again and found Potter watching him with a slight tilt of his head.

Draco got up and walked coolly to Potions, hoping that his blush would go away soon.

"Draco! Wait up!" A particularly annoying voice behind him was buzzing in his ears, but he didn't slow down. Obviously.

"Granger, I don't wait for anyone. The world waits on me."

"_Right_. Whatever," Granger said, rolling her eyes as she caught up with him in the hallway in front of their DADA class.

The other students from the class were piling out as well, bumping against each other as they ran to their next class.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't come to the lunch meeting."

"Yes, I did not attend our weekly Friday luncheon because apparently my decisions are no longer important to you. I _thought_ we had decided that we would work together in the year, because we wanted to improve the 8th year class for Hogwarts, and that we would make decisions based on _both _of our opinions—"

"Merlin, Draco! What have I done to make you so angry? Is this about the Halloween party?"

"Yes, it most certainly is," Draco snarled, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "I can not believe you! I said that I didn't like the party idea and you went ahead and got it approved by McGonagall anyway! What in the world, Granger?"

"Draco. Listen to yourself. You're getting all worked up about a _party_. That's all it is. So what if a bunch of the 8th year students want to get dressed up and go on the _outskirts _of the Forest for a few hours on Halloween? What is the big deal? It's after the feast, so it's not like it's disturbing anything, and it will be over by 2 a.m. No drinks or trash to worry about and the music will be at a minimum…"

"I can't believe you're defending this. Aren't you supposed to be the good one? What if a wolf decides to come eat us? What kind of party is that?"

"You'll just have to trust my protection charms then." Granger smiled.

Draco stood in silence for a moment before walking away in a huff.

"Fine, whatever, Granger. Have your stupid party. Doesn't mean I'll be there."

"But Draco, it won't be a party without you." Granger laughed slightly, following his quick pace.

"Obviously. But I'm not going to get myself killed."

"Well, you have until tonight to think about it, I suppose. But I'd like to just mention… Harry got a costume from Zelka's Costume Shop."

Draco stopped mid-stride and turned to stare at Granger in surprise.

"Really?" Draco asked, not even attempting to hide his interest.

"Yup," she nodded, smirking at him before walking away. "So maybe we'll see you there!"

Draco couldn't believe what the girl had just told him. Zelka's Costume Shop, located in Diagon Alley, was one of the shops that usually opened around this time of the year, and was famous for selling some of the most provocative costumes any witch or wizard could find.

Not that he cared what Potter was wearing to the stupidest party ever.

Except, if Potter _did_ happen to dress up provocatively, it may be slightly enjoyable to see the prat try to walk around and look hot. Yes, that may be a reason for Draco to go.

Great, now he had to find a costume that would look equally as hot.

"Damn" was all Blaise could say as Draco walked out of their dormitory and did a little catwalk for his best friend.

"Is that a good 'damn' or a bad 'damn'?" Draco smirked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"That's a _hot_ damn," Blaise laughed. "Where did you get that costume on such late notice?"

"I have a friend at Zelka's too, you know."

"Wait, really? What friend? Do I know them?" Blaise questioned, still staring at Draco as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Well, yes. But I'm not allowed to tell you he's working there. It's a secret. Anyway, does this look okay, or what?"

"Okay? Draco, it looks sexy. And I can say that, because even though I'm straight, I can appreciate a man's looks."

"Right. You keep telling yourself you're straight, Blaise," Draco laughed, grabbing his wand and sliding it through the tiny holster of his outfit. He righted his wings and looked into the mirror.

The muggles had this great concept which Draco had only just discovered about today—the whole angel and demon thing. Obviously, everyone would expect him to be a demon, which is why he picked the angel costume. No one else gets to say who Draco Malfoy is except for Draco Malfoy.

His costume consisted of a pair of very soft pants with a matching white vest. The skin of his arms and chest was showing, so he had dusted a small amount of glitter upon his body and then matched it with the glitter under and over his eyes. He wasn't much for glamours or that make-up crap muggles put on, but he had decided that a bit of sheen on his lips would give in to the ethereal look. To complete his outfit, he tied on a pair of large, glossy, feathery wings and had charmed a small halo to shine a few inches above his head.

As he flicked his now-chin-length hair to perfectly fall against his cheeks and grinned at the mirror. Perfect.

By the time Draco made it to the party, it was in full swing. The 8th year class had lit up a bonfire and was chugging back butterbeers and firewhiskies all around. Draco tried not to look around for a certain green-eyed hero, but he couldn't help it.

"Looking for someone?" Granger asked, coming to stand next to him. She handed him a bottle of open butterbeer and he sipped at it as he continued looking around. Blaise had slipped away to go talk to some little hufflepuff. He was a sucker for those tiny-pixie-like girls.

"Nope, just seeing how many drinks it'll take Neville to make-out with his beloved." Draco shrugged.

"He is not in love with Lavender. Stop saying that."

"We'll see, Granger. We'll see."

"Shut up, Draco. You always act like you know everything— "

"Like I know everything?" Draco exclaimed. "You're the know-it-all! I can't— oh, _fuck_."

Draco cursed mid-sentence, his jaw hanging open as he watched a man step into the firelight, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh!" Granger squeaked next to him, also staring in the same direction in surprise. "I knew it would look good, but I didn't know it would look _that_ good."

Potter stood, a bottle of firewhiskey in hand, and a smirk on his face as he stared in Draco's direction.

He was wearing the exact opposite of Draco's costume—the demon. His pants and vest were satiny black, while his wings were a glossy shade of midnight blue. Small red horns were charmed perfectly into his hair as if they belonged there and in the other hand, he held a red pitch-fork type device.

And he was sexy as _hell_.

"Hold this." Draco felt himself saying, and before he knew it, he was handing the butterbeer to Granger and walking over to where Potter stood.

"Wow, Malfoy…didn't know you were so…_angelic_," Potter smirked.

"I didn't know _you_ were so…devilish." Draco licked his bottom lip—a gesture that apparently got Potter's attention, because his gaze flicked down to Draco's lips and then back up to his eyes.

"You have no idea how bad I can be." Potter's voice dropped down to a whisper as he walked closer to Draco.

"Will you show me?" Draco asked, biting his lip in a very non-Malfoy-like way.

"Ow! Potter! That hurt, you brute!" Draco gasped as his back hit the tree trunk when Potter pushed him.

"Sorry, sorry! Here, I'll lean against the tree," he said, pulling Draco against him and then reversing their positions.

"No, you're the devil, remember? You're not supposed to apologize and make it better," Draco laughed slightly, biting into Potter's neck then soothing the mark with small kisses.

"Oh…" he moaned. "Right. Well then. Get on your knees, bitch!"

Draco pulled back, frowning.

"Too much?" Potter asked nervously.

"Yup. Here, let me make this easier…"

Draco flicked his wand, conjuring the softest and thickest blanket he had, and then pulled Harry down onto it. They resumed their heavy kissing, trying to keep quiet but still moaning against each other's lips.

"Mmm, you taste like heaven, Draco…" Harry whispered against Draco's cheek as he kissed his jawline.

"You're making an angel sin, Potter," Draco smirked up at him. Then Potter stopped, frowning.

"We're making out—the least you could do is call me by my first name."

"Okay. Harry," Draco stated, liking the sound of the name on his tongue. He waited until the man started biting his neck again to pop the question. "Can I bottom?"

Harry pulled back immediately, staring down at him in surprise. "You want to have sex?"

"Well… I thought that that's what we were leading to, yes."

"Oh. Well, er, I…okay?"

"Okay? Like, it's just _okay_ to have sex with you?" Draco asked, slightly offended.

"No! I meant—I mean, I want to have sex with you. I was just surprised. And you know, I haven't…er… yeah."

"Oh. Yes, I know. I haven't either, but I've heard a lot about it…"

"Yeah. Me too. Porn and stuff."

"Mhm. So…you know, I want to bottom."

"Really? Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"'Sounds like a plan'? How romantic, _Harry_," Draco teased, unbuttoning Harry's shirt so that he could feel his chest. He felt Harry do the same and he gasped as lithe fingers ran across his nipples.

"Yeah, says the one who just outright asks 'can I bottom'!"

"Well, that was just…"

"Uh huh. Okay, let's just start over again."

"Got it. Oh, I know! You can suck my cock," Draco grinned.

"So romantic," Harry rolled his eyes. However, in the next moment, Draco felt his pants being lowered and a breath ghosting over his erection.

"I've never done this before, so go easy, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Merlin, Potter, just do it already—_Shit!_" Draco groaned, feeling the most exquisite heat envelope his cock.

Potter's cock-sucking skills were really not beginner-level at all, as far as Draco was concerned. The intensity was unmatched by any other feeling that Draco had had and he loved Potter for it. Not that he loved Potter or anything. Of course not. That would be ridiculous.

"Okay—stop—you have to stop. Not yet," Draco managed to say between gasps.

Harry let go of his cock with a last suck that almost had Draco coming right then and there.

"Can I use the lube spell? I don't have any with me."

"Whatever, Harry, just hurry it up! I'm dying here!"

"Well, at least you'll go straight to heaven."

"Ha ha, Potter. Very funny—ouch!" Draco gasped as Harry put the first finger inside of him.

"Sorry! I'll go slower."

"Quit apologizing. And keep going." Draco bit down on his lip as Potter put in another finger. It hurt a bit, but it felt _so_ good.

"I can't…Merlin, Harry, just fuck me," he gasped.

"Okay, yeah, I can do that," Harry said, almost nervously.

Draco struggled to open his eyes and then looked up into Harry's green ones.

"We're wearing the wrong outfits, by the way…you're an angel," he whispered into Harry's ear as he felt Harry enter him.

"You are too, Draco… fly with me."

And Draco was soaring in the night sky, above the forbidden forest, away from the party… he just flew, with Harry entwined against him under the stars.


End file.
